<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Unlimited by jamspectrum1274</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632825">Harry Potter Unlimited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamspectrum1274/pseuds/jamspectrum1274'>jamspectrum1274</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamspectrum1274/pseuds/jamspectrum1274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Something Unlimited by Gunsmoke Games, Harry is transported to the DCAU and takes Lex Luthor's place after he get killed by Grodd. Now Harry gets involved with running a bordello using mind control on Superheroines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Batgirl, Harry Potter/Mercy, Harry Potter/Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter Unlimited<br/>Chapter 1</p>
<p>“My lord, is there something wrong?” Narcissa said looking up at Harry Potter, the lord of her house. She had been expertly giving her lover a titjob along with her sister Bellatrix when she noticed that Harry sighed. All three of them were in the middle of the Potter Manor’s living room with Harry standing in front of the Black sisters. “Are we not satisfying you enough?”</p>
<p>Lord Harry Potter-Black, victor of the Second Wizarding War, the one who defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and the most powerful Lord in the Wizengamot, sighed again. Even though he was being pleased by these two ladies of House Black, Harry felt extremely bored. Now in his mid-twenties, Harry had done everything he ever wanted to do in his life: he had single handedly changed the entire Wizengamot to include elections for districts in Magical England, along with abolishing all marriage contracts that young witches had been forced into because of family upbringings. Of course, the majority of the Wizengamot was still controlled by the lords of ancient Houses, but now Muggleborns and Halfbloods had more of a voice. Also, with marriage contracts being dissolved, both Narcissa and Bellatrix were allowed to divorce their husbands and become Blacks once more.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean that he was glad that things were looking better and better, it just meant that there was very little for Harry to do anymore. Sure, he had his fun with his bevy of sexy witches like Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, but there wasn’t anyone left to challenge him, nor were there any opportunities to take advantage. Harry wanted an adventure, an opportunity to present itself, and perhaps some lewd encounters with females he had yet to meet.</p>
<p>However, he looked down at both Narcissa and Bellatrix, their D size tits engulfing Harry’s ten inch long cock and couldn’t help but to smile. This eased Narcissa’s mind about not pleasing her lord and pressed her tits harder against Bellatrix’s bosom. Both Black sisters smiled lustfully and used their tits and bobbed their huge breasts up and down against Harry’s shaft, and within moments, Harry groaned loudly and shot his load all over Bellatrix’s and Narcissa’s faces and tits.</p>
<p>Pulling his dick away from the ladies of House Black, Harry pulled his jeans back up and as he looked at both Bellatrix and Narcissa licking the cum off of each other’s faces, he felt two gentle hands touch each of his shoulders. One hand belonged to his first wife, Hermione Potter, while the other was his other wife, Nymphadora Black. Both of them then kissed each side of Harry’s face, with each of their free hands grabbing Harry’s cock between the jeans.</p>
<p>“I hope that you still have plenty more to give us, my love,” Hermione said, smiling lustfully. Nymphadora began to unbutton Harry’s jeans again, but at that moment, a loud boom echoed around the house and the force of a massive explosion through all five of them across the room. Harry looked wide-eyed as he landed on his ass along with Hermione and Nymphadora and saw a blueish energy swirly circle appear. Bellatrix and Narcissa were closer to this strange energy and they were the first to see this portal open wider to reveal another place entirely.</p>
<p>“What magic is this, Cissy?” Bellatrix looked with eyes wide at the blueish energy swirl.</p>
<p>Narcissa shook her head, but pulled her wand out and prepared herself for whatever happened next. Harry got up to his feet pretty quick after that and readied his wand while Hermione, Nymphadora, and Bellatrix followed suit. However, all of a sudden, the vortex destabilized and began to pull all five of them towards the portal. Harry tried to grab something, as did his girls, but as the vortex began to collapse, the force of the power dissolving was just too fast and powerful that all five of them got sucked through the portal. Harry felt himself land hard and roll across a cold cement floor. He could also sense that the magic around him was very different than where he was just moments before.</p>
<p>“Is this the one you sensed, Tala?” A feminene voice asked. Harry then felt a gloved hand slide up and down his right arm. “He’s very muscular. I wouldn’t mind a taste just to see what he’s made of.”</p>
<p>Harry focused his eyes and after he looked around, he noticed that.he and his girls were in some sort of abandoned warehouse. He first looked around for Hermione, Nymphadora, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, and thankfully saw that all of them were alright. He then got to his feet and looked for the person who spoke and touched his arm. However, he saw three different women, all of them looked like they were in their mid twenties to early thirties. However, each one of them was vastly different from one another.</p>
<p>The one on the left had long, purple hair with transparent blue eyes. She was tall, about Harry’s size, very thin with C cup tits and a sultry swagger about her. She had a tattoo at the base of her neck, it looked like some sort of runic symbol, but Harry couldn’t place it. She also wore a long, dark purple dress that showed off her cleavage and her tight ass. Harry could sense a strong magical aura surrounding her.</p>
<p>The one next to the purple hair woman looked at Harry unimpressed at him. She was only a half-inch shorter than the woman on her left, wearing a female version of a butler suit. She had light brown hair that could look like red if the light was right, brown eyes, a slim but muscular figure, and B cup breasts. She had her arms crossed and stared directly at Harry like she was aiming daggers at him.</p>
<p>The last female had a big, sultry smile on her face. She was about the same height as Harry, perhaps slightly taller, with black hair that was pinned up with two metal pins. She had blue eyes and wore small sunglasses that were positioned on the lower part of her nose. She wore a tight red dress that showed a lot of her skin, and with good reason. She had a slim figure, with B cup tits, but that wasn’t what drew Harry’s attention. What drew his attention was a very large tattoo that looked like it covered half of her entire body. The tattoo looked like a green snake, but Harry really couldn’t tell from the lighting of the place.</p>
<p>Hermione, Nymphadora, Narcissa, and Bellatrix had all gotten to their feet by that point and had their wands readied at the three women standing about fifteen feet away. However, after all four witches sensed that the magic around was very different, the purple hair smiled at them.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, it looks like they just figured out that they’re not in their world anymore,” The purple-haired woman said, smiling confidently. She then looked directly at Harry and said, "The magic here is very different from what you are used to in your world. Your wands will not work here, at least not yet anyway."</p>
<p>Harry stepped cautiously forward, keeping his wand pointed at the three strange women. "Forgive me for not believing you, but I don't trust anyone I don't know and haven't earned it."</p>
<p>"Well, you sure seem confident enough, but you should take us at our word," The butler-dressed lady said, uncrossing her arms and taking a judo position. "Besides, you may look like you can handle yourself in a fight, but your lady friends sure don't. Even though you have a slight number advantage, neither of the three of us should be underestimated."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should introduce yourselves before you try to attack us," Hermione said, trying to sound calm but her voice was rather shaky at the moment. "Also, it might be a good idea for one of you to explain what brought us here and why."</p>
<p>"Fair enough, but first let me say that we had only meant to bring him here," The black-haired female frowned and stepped forward. "I am Roulette, my compatriot in the butler outfit is Mercy Graves, and the purple-haired one is the witch called Tala. We brought you here because we are desperate for your help."</p>
<p>"My help?" Harry curiously asked. "What's so wrong in this world that you need my help?"</p>
<p>"We're criminals," Mercy answered. "Not hardcore villains per se, but not lower class bad guys either. All of us were sort of employed by Lex Luthor, a multi billionaire philanthropist and high-level genius. Although, after what happened to him, I'm beginning to doubt the genius part."</p>
<p>Harry lowered his wand a bit, but he and his witches stayed on the defensive as he looked at Mercy to explain further. However, it was Tala who began to explain Luthor's fate.</p>
<p>"Lex was killed by Grodd, a genius level gorilla banished from his home Ape City long ago," Tala said, tearfully mourning her fallen beloved. "Right after Lex was released from prison, Grod lured Lex to an abandoned facility here in the city. You see, Lex was possessed with getting pieces of alien technology that was once part of an Artificial Intelligence named Brainiac, and Grodd so happened to have the last piece to exist on the planet."</p>
<p>"Really?" Hermione asked, very much interested in hearing more about this A.I. "What happened to this Brainiac?"</p>
<p>"Lex and Brainiac had merged with one another and tried to assimilate all of known knowledge in our universe, making a digital copy of everyone and everything before destroying the living representation of it," Roulette answered, shaking her head at such an idea. "Something none of us would have appreciated if it happened. Thankfully, the Justice League stopped them and destroyed every piece of alien technology that was inside of Lex."</p>
<p>"Back to what happened to Lex," Mercy glared at Roulette. "We accompanied Lex to the abandoned facility to discuss the terms of whatever trade Grodd was interested in for the Brainiac piece. Lex suspected that the meeting was going to be a trap, and as soon as we arrived, he found out how right he was. When we entered the facility, the door immediately closed behind us and mercenaries surrounded us just as quickly and aimed their weapons at Lex's head. We were then disarmed and taken to the lowest underground floor of the facility. Lex walked with a confident smile as we were escorted, as he had prepared for this very event. However, what he didn't expect was what happened next.</p>
<p>"Usually whenever Grodd and Lex are in the same room they usually just verbally banter with each other trying to prove one is vastly more intelligent than the other. However, as soon as we were led to where Grodd was, the gorilla jumped on Lex from a scaffold ten feet above our heads. Lex was obviously unprepared by Grod manhandling him like this, and we could do nothing as the mercenaries had their guns trained on us preventing us from assisting Lex. Lex tried to fight off Grodd, but it was too little, too late. Within that very moment, Grodd had snapped Lex's neck and ripped his head off of his body."</p>
<p>Hermione and Nymphadora winced at hearing about how Lex died, horrified that something like that could happen. Narcissa looked at Mercy with a tad bit of fascination and asked, "Why didn't Lex suspect that was going to happen? I mean if he was such a genius, why did he agree to meet Grodd at all? Why didn't he use a go-between to oversee the trade?"</p>
<p>"Good questions, Cissy," Bellatrix smiled but kept her eyes locked on Tala, Mercy, and Roulette. "I have one more: why did this Gorilla Grodd leave you three alive. I used to work for a very evil wizard, and he was smart enough to not leave witnesses. He would have either killed you, or forced you three to work for him."</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Bellatrix and gave her a slight nod of understanding. He remembered Voldemort and his cruelty to his enemies. The Dark Lord was feared by all, even his own Death Eaters, so Bellatrix was right about what Voldemort would have done in that situation.</p>
<p>“Grodd only acted like an animal when he was completely enraged,” Tala responded to the Black sisters. “That and the fact that Lex was almost possessed with obtaining any Brainiac tech he could, even if it led to his own demise. After Grodd killed Lex, he held Lex’s head in the air like a trophy and told all three of us that we were now working for him. Grodd told us that we were to do the same thing that Lex had us doing and to stay out of his way until he had a need for us. Also, for Roulette and Mercy, they had to give him a twenty-five percent cut of their revenue from their businesses. As for me, Grodd wants me to continue to use my magic towards his ultimate goal: turning everyone on the planet into apes.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at all three of them and asked, “So, I take it that is something you three want, but what do you want with me?”</p>
<p>“Well, Lex named me CEO of his company: Lexcorp,” Mercy said to Harry, smiling weakly. “However, the position was only temporary as Lex only did it so he could control his company while he was running his criminal organization. Unfortunately, after Lex’s death was announced, the board of directors were not too happy with having me as the CEO without Lex supporting me. Thankfully, Lex was smart enough to leave me with a special emergency power to make anyone I want as a permanent replacement. I have no intention of allowing Grodd or Lexcorp’s board of directors to have control over Lexcorp, so I need someone to act in my stead to keep both Grod and the board satisfied.”</p>
<p>“I run an underground fighting club here in Metropolis,” Roulette answered. “Technically, there’s nothing illegal about it, but because of the Justice League, I haven’t had any customers, nor any worthwhile entertainment for the shows. I need a business partner who can help me turn a profit and keep Grodd from taking my business away and killing me.”</p>
<p>“Justice League?” Hermione raised her eyebrow and asked. “I assume that they’re some kind of superhero group. Why don't they take care of Grod?”</p>
<p>“Because they don’t know where he’s hiding,” Tala answered her. “Before you ask, we don’t know where he is either. Grod has been keeping his whereabouts secret from us. The only time he’s not hiding is when he calls us for a meeting. If we alert the League about where to find Grod, he would quickly learn that we betrayed him, and if he escapes capture, Grod would surely hunt all three of us down.”</p>
<p>“Really? Then what do you call this?” Narcissa asked, waving her wand at Harry and her fellow compatriots. “You apparently summoned us using magic, and if this Grodd is a genius, then I assume that he would already know what you were doing, or will soon find out.”</p>
<p>“We already took care of that,” Mercy explained. “In our last meeting with Grod, Tala told Grod about an experiment that Lex had her on for several weeks that involved opening a portal into another dimension. Grod was less than enthusiastic about this, but he was intrigued enough to allow it to continue.”</p>
<p>“What Mercy said is partly true, as Lex did know about this experiment,” Tala said. “However, he was less than supportive of me trying such an experiment. However, he did obtain the key piece that I needed to open a portal into your world.”</p>
<p>Tala motioned to something that was under Harry’s right shoe. Harry lifted it and saw a reddish feather that Harry believed he recognized. Picking it up, he showed it to Hermione and Nymphadora, both who nodded and looked at Tala, with Nymphadora asking, “This is a phoenix feather, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is, though we have no idea how such a feather got here,” Tala answered. “There are items that exist that are not native to our world. These items are native to either other worlds, or other Earths. I cannot explain how this is, but it is how I was able to bring you here.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, but put the phoenix feather in his pocket. “So, are you able to return us back to our world?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“Yes, but not for a while.” Tala frowned, suspecting that Harry might want to go home. “My magic has been depleted from opening the portal. I will also require materials to create a magic circle that is needed for the portal. It will take some time before I can be ready to send you back.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at Tala for a long moment to see if she was lying, but Harry unfortunately couldn’t tell if she was or not. Looking at his witches, he said to them, “It looks like we’re stuck here for the time being. We might as well make the most of it.”</p>
<p>Hermione, Nymphadora, Bellatrix, and Narcissa all nodded their understanding. Harry then walked up to Mercy, Tala, and Roulette and said to them, “Just so you know, we don’t trust you, not yet anyway. We’ll take a look at your world and see if we can help, I am interested to see this world though. It may be more interesting than ours, though I doubt it.”</p>
<p>Harry and the witches put away their wands and left with Mercy, Tala, and Roulette leading them out of the warehouse and into the city where their new adventures would be.</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>A week later</p>
<p>Harry had to admit, this world was far more interesting than his own. In the week since he and his witches have been here, Mercy successfully named Harry as Lexcorp's new CEO, convincing the entire board that Harry had run the London branch of Lexcorp. Of course, Harry was the CEO in name only, as Mercy was going to run the day-to-day operations at Lexcorp. However, it did take both Narcissa and Bellatrix using the Imperius Curse on every board member, and modifying their memories so they would not question why Harry was in charge of the company. This did leave Bellatrix wanting to play with these men's minds, also making them believe that they secretly served Bellatrix's and Narcissa's sexual appetites. Harry didn't mind this at all, mainly because he was definitely not a saint, and on occasion used magic to have a little fun himself. From time to time, that is.</p>
<p>Speaking about magic, Harry and his witches were able to use their magic again after only a few days of being in this universe. They also found that they all had a much easier time casting spells and curses, which Tala was very much eager to learn about. Hermione stayed close to the purple-haired witch, at first to keep an eye on her, but after a while, Hermione was very much eager to learn about how Tala casted her magic. For one, Tala used a vast collection of books and runes to cast magic, and while there were some spells that Tala could cast quickly and with little effort, there were more serious and powerful spells that could tax the purple-haired sorceress greatly, as those spells could draw magic directly from Tala's lifeforce. Harry was also very interested to learn more about Tala and her magical powers and abilities, but he had other things to pay attention to.</p>
<p>This led Harry to finally take a look at Roulette's business. The place she had been using looked more like a rundown strip club than a battle arena. Harry stood at the entrance of the place, which had the weird logo of 'Glamour Slam' emblazoned on a neon sign just above the door outside of the establishment. Next to him stood Nymphadora, who had the same frown as Harry with her arms crossed in a frustrated manner. Roulette was standing in the middle of the place with her left hand on her hip and a slight smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for misleading you a bit," Roulette said to Harry. "I did run an underground fighting club, but the Justice League destroyed the place after Lex's last attempt to boost our shows."</p>
<p>"What did that involve?" Harry asked as he began walking around the room.</p>
<p>"Lex had created devices that allowed us to mentally control several of the Justice League's heroines, and at night we used them to compete against each other in my arena," Roulette answered like she was extremely proud of having done it. "We drew in thousands of dollars on a nightly basis, and no one was aware that we were usings actual heroines for the fights, as they all believed that they were cosplayers. Unfortunately, one heroine who wasn’t part of the League figured out what we were doing, and because of that, she managed to free the other heroines and they defeated my henchmen and destroyed my battle arena. Fortunately, I did manage to escape, but with Grodd taking his monthly cut, I just barely had enough to buy this property and maybe hire some bartenders and waitresses. We’ll still need some form of entertainment, not to mention some hired hands to fix this place up.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s focus on not trying to convert this place into another battle arena,” Harry said to Roulette with a raised eyebrow. “My best thought is to use this place as an underground strip club. After all, ask anybody with half a brain what sells better, they’ll choose sex over fighting every time,”</p>
<p>“I must admit I was already thinking about doing this, but that still leaves us to wonder where we are going to obtain our dancers,” Roulette said with a slutty smile. “I could ask Cheetah and Giganta if they’re interested, but if they go for it, I’m worried about what they’ll do to our customers if they get too handsy for their own good.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded at this, having already visited the Legion of Doom’s hideout in Metropolis two days ago and met four of their members: Cheetah, Giganta, Slade, and Atomic Skull. Both Cheetah and Giganta were very attractive, with the former completely naked except for the fact that she was covered with yellow fur with spots. The other villainess, Giganta, was a very large woman, standing nearly fifteen feet in height, with a very toned body and large breasts that fit her size. She had long red hair and sparkling blue eyes, wearing a pink singlet and gold jewelry on her neck, waist, and ears. Both women were very seductive, but without major financial compensation, and would more than likely scare potential customers away if they harm even one of them. So, Harry immediately knew that was a bad idea until he earned their trust a little more, and guaranteed that the customers wouldn't try anything with them.</p>
<p>"Hang on, didn't you say that you had devices that you used to control superheroes, well why not use these devices to have them dance here?" Nymphadora chimed in, fully aware that her husband had more than a few bordellos he owned and used several witches and Muggle women to work there, with Harry using the Imperius Curse on the more reluctant ones. Heck, Nymphadora knew that Harry's mother and aunt were the star attractions in London.</p>
<p>"That would be a very good idea, except for the fact that the Justice League destroyed every device," Roulette frowned a bit. "There might be some scraps of those devices hidden in one of Lex's labs way underneath Lexcorp, but only Mercy might know where those labs are."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and nodded. "I'll head over back to Lexcorp and ask Mercy about it. Nymphadora, you stay here and help Roulette fix this place up. I want to have this place up and running in a couple of days," Harry said to them. "Roulette, find us some young talent with loose morals who like to dance. After all, we can't have these superheroines be the star attractions without having opening acts."</p>
<p>Roulette smiled at this, giving Harry a seductive wink, saying, "I might be able to find some young talent at the nearby colleges who might want to dance for us, but the best I can promise is maybe two or three a night at best."</p>
<p>"Are we just going to focus on female superheroes, love?" Nymphadora asked Harry, swaying her hips seductively. "You might consider using a few male superheroes once a week here for a 'Girls’ Night'. Just think of how many women would love seeing these guys strip and dance sexy for them. I know both Aunt Cissy and Aunt Bella would love to see their merchandise, so-to-speak."</p>
<p>Roulette smiled wider, showing how much she loved this idea. "Oh yes, I can just imagine seeing the Bat stripping off his cape and shirt for the ladies," Roulette said as she closed her eyes and imagined that picture in her head. "Or even Supes himself, hmm now that's a sexy treat. However, I don't think we'll be able to get many of them right away. Most of the Justice League are spread out throughout the world, using bases at capital cities and remote locations alike. It's a good idea, and once we really start making money here, I would love to see that happen."</p>
<p>"Let's take this one step at a time, and let's not tell Bella and Cissy about the Girls' Night idea," Harry responded. "For now, let's focus on the heroes that we can get, without raising their suspicions."</p>
<p>Both Nymphadora and Roulette nodded, and began getting to work on fixing the place up, with Nymphadora using her wand to magically clean and repair the place, and Roulette calling people on her cellphone to hire the staff she needed to run the place.</p>
<p>Outside of the Glamour Slam, Harry walked up to a large black limo that was leased by Lexcorp for Harry and his witches. Standing next to the rear driver side door was Mercy, no longer dressed in the female butler outfit that Harry first saw her in, but a more fitting business suit, a grey jacket, and medium length skirt, black high heels, and a white silk shirt that was concealed behind Mercy's jacket. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry knew that Mercy had a silk shirt on underneath, he would have thought she just had a jacket on, showing her ample cleavage.</p>
<p>"I take it that Roulette sold you on the idea of having the female Justice League members become strippers," Mercy said somewhat coldly, but she did bear the hint of a smile on her face. "I also take it that she told you how Lex managed to control them back when Roulette had them fight each other in her battle arena. Well, before you commit any of Lexcorp's resources to this plan, I would like to remind you that while it may work for a while, sooner or later you will have the Justice League breathing down our necks."</p>
<p>Harry nodded at this, understanding that Mercy, Tala, and Roulette all had good reason to want to avoid confrontation with any one Justice League member, as getting involved with one usually meant you might have to deal with more. As Harry and Mercy entered the back of the limo, Harry asked her, "Where do you think Lex went wrong with trying to control these superheroines?"</p>
<p>Mercy was slightly taken aback with Harry asking her opinion, as Lex had often ignored Mercy whenever she voiced her opinion. Although, Harry did allow her to control Lexcorp as CEO, even though Harry took the title. Fortunately, Mercy enjoyed working at Lexcorp more with Harry than she ever did with Lex. For one thing, in the week that Harry had been in this world, he hadn't treated her as inferior to him. In fact, Mercy felt like Harry actually listened to her, especially when it came to her advice on dealing with most of Lex’s dealings with the Legion of Doom.</p>
<p>“Lex’s and Roulette’s main mistake was that they were too aggressive with trying to get as many superheroines as they could,” Mercy answered as the limo began driving back to Lexcorp. “That, and they didn’t bother with doing a better job with keeping an eye on the specific females during their day-to-day activities. I think if they took it slow, maybe with one or two at a time, and hired some small-time goons to keep an eye on them during the daytime, they would’ve had a better chance at not getting caught.”</p>
<p>“Interesting, but how would we know where to find these heroines?” Harry asked, noticing that Bellatrix and Narcissa were going through papers on the opposite side of the limo.</p>
<p>“Lex kept detailed files on every member of the Justice League,” Mercy said, glancing over at the Black sisters. “He actually knew many of their secret identities, including his most hated adversary, Superman. While he never revealed this information to me or any member of the Legion of Doom, he was smart enough to keep tabs on their daily activities. Of course, I don’t think he planned for his death at the hands of Grodd, nor what he wanted to do with this information if he died. However, I like to plan ahead, so I gave both Bellatrix and Narcissa those files in preparation for what you might need.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mercy, I appreciate you thinking ahead,” Harry smiled at her and gave her a slight nod. He then turned to Bellatrix and Narcissa and asked, “Is there anything we can use right now?”</p>
<p>“It’ll depend on what you want to do with them, my Lord,” Bellatrix flipped through several pages of papers. “Many of these heroes are susceptible to magic, so we could easily torture many of them. However, they will have a high tolerance for pain, so it will be a long time before we can break them. I can assume that killing them isn’t an option, as that will make it harder to control others that supported these heroes.”</p>
<p>“That leaves the Imperius then,” Narcissa said, putting the files she had down on her lap. “The only problem I see with this is that these heroes will have some kind of mental defence protecting them from mental manipulation.”</p>
<p>“We don’t need to defeat the Justice League, we might need them in the future to help us deal with Grodd,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “We can still use them for what we need to keep Grodd off of Mercy’s, Tala’s, and Roulette’s backs. Roulette told me about devices Lex used to control superheroines last time, but they were destroyed. Is there anything we can still use from them?”</p>
<p>“There are several well hidden facilities underneath Lexcorp,” Mercy answered. “One of them is shielded by a layer of lead and equipped with a defence grid, a personal treasure room, several more rooms designed as bedrooms with little to no imagination to them, and of course a massive lab where Lex kept most of his tech. I can’t understand half of what was in that lab, but most of those devices that Roulette mentioned would still be there. Don’t know if they’ll work though; with most of them being broken, and with the timeframe we have to get things up and running, I don’t know if you’ll be able to get them to work in time.”</p>
<p>“We don’t need them to work, Mercy,” Harry smiled at the redhead. “We just need them as a diversion so we can use our magic to control a few of them. At least for now anyway, we don’t understand enough about your world’s technology to work it just yet. For now, we’ll rely on our wands and magic and wait for our moment to strike. We’ll take it one step at a time, and one heroine at a time until we have what we need to get Grodd off of your backs. Right now, we'll focus on the most vulnerable members of the Justice League. Do you know who would be best for what we need, Mercy?"</p>
<p>"There are three heroines in the area that best suit our parameters: Batgirl, Huntress, and Black Canary." Mercy said, allowing herself a warm smile to show. She then looked over at both Bellatrix and Narcissa to indicate that Harry will need the information on those three. "All three women are considered expert martial artists, though I can easily take any of them in a fight. They are all highly intelligent, and are very athletic. Capturing any one of these three will present some difficulty, with Batgirl and Huntress carrying specialized weapons, and Black Canary possessing the ability of a sonic scream."</p>
<p>Harry smiled as he took a moment to process the information Mercy gave before turning his head towards Bellatrix and Narcissa, with Bella holding two files in her hand while Cissy had one. Bella was the first one to talk, as both Black sisters knew that their Lord was very keen at learning about these heroines. “Batgirl’s real name is Barbara Gordon.” Bellatrix looked at Harry and said. “She’s a recent graduate of Gotham University, with a major in forensics sciences. She’s also the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. Other than notes describing her weapons and abilities, there isn’t much else to say.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix handed over Batgirl’s file to Harry while Narcissa read her one file to him. “I have Huntress’ file,” She said to Harry. “Her real name is Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of a deceased mafia boss. She is an expert with a crossbow and a bo staff, and is an expert martial artist. There is also a special notation about her being responsible for disrupting one of his minor plans.”</p>
<p>“Black Canary’s name is Dinah Lance,” Bellatrix read the last file. “There’s not much about her in this file except to mention that she’s an expert martial artist and has the ability to emit a sonic shout known as the Canary Cry. Oh, sorry for not mentioning this earlier my lord, but there are some photos in each of these files that might interest you.”</p>
<p>Harry took Black Canary’s file from Bellatrix, but opened Batgirl’s file first. After he opened it, Harry saw exactly what Bellatrix was talking about. Batgirl, or Barbara Gordon, was a tall, slender redhead with blue eyes and B size tits. Lex had apparently taken photos of her both as Batgirl and as Barbara, with some of them being extremely revealing, as they showed her wearing nothing but black colored bra and panties.</p>
<p>Harry opened Huntress’ file and saw much of the same, as Huntress was also a very tall woman, but with black hair, black eyes, and B size breasts, if not smaller. Still she looked hot in a red bra and a tiny pair of red panties.</p>
<p>Black Canary had more pictures, which made Harry wonder why this was. Black Canary had blonde hair and blue eyes, tall and slender with C cup tits. Lex apparently had Black Canary followed, as most of these pictures had her in some very revealing positions, some of them with a blonde haired man with a goatee. All this told Harry was Lex was definitely a pervert. Harry now understood what Bellatrix meant by “interesting” where some of those pictures display the couple in various sex acts.</p>
<p>“We’ll need to do some surveillance of our own for at least a couple of days before we capture one of these women,” Harry said, handing the files over to Mercy. “The three of us will each take one of these three superheroines and tail them until we are ready to capture them. Narcissa, I want to follow Huntress. Bellatrix, you’ll take Black Canary. I’ll follow Batgirl. Mercy, while this is happening, I want you in the labs and find one of those devices. When Roulette and Nymphadora tell you that they are ready, you will rendezvous with one of us, and we will strike as you will provide a diversion and one of us will use our magic to capture the superheroine.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good idea, Harry.” Mercy said, smiling a little wider. Harry returned the smile indicating that he didn’t mind that she called him by his first name. “However, who will we capture first?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled even wider and looked forward as if he was looking at someone who wasn’t there. He then said very simply, “I’ll leave that to you.”</p>
<p>**********************************************************<br/>Please choose who gets captured first: Batgirl, Huntress, or Black Canary</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Batgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is only the first part of Batgirl's story here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter Unlimited<br/>Chapter Two: Batgirl<br/>Gotham City</p>
<p>"It looks like another quiet night for Gotham," Batgirl sighed softly as she stood at the edge of a roof looking down at one of the main streets of the city. From where she was standing, the daughter of the city's police commissioner had a perfect view of many of the stores and businesses that spread across the street which were usually ripe for break-ins and burglaries. "I swear, Kara, ever since Luthor was killed, there's been very little criminal activity here, and the police have been taking care of that."</p>
<p>"At least there's some crime, Barbara," Kara's voice said through the receiver in Batgirl's left ear. Kara Kent and Barbara Gordan had been best friends for the last few years, and knew that Barbara was Batgirl and Kara was Supergirl. "I'm still in Smallville. SMALLVILLE BARBARA! The most interesting thing that happened here in the last two weeks is that somebody had their tractor tipped over. I wish for just a little action, then maybe Cousin Clark will let me go back to Metropolis."</p>
<p>"He's just being cautious, you know that," Batgirl said to her friend reassuringly. "Besides, after Superman saw Luthor's mangled body, he's been on a bit of a warpath trying to track down Gorilla Grodd. Both Bruce and Diana have done all they can to calm Superman down, but I don't think this will end until Superman throws Grodd into the Phantom Zone himself."</p>
<p>"I still can't believe Luthor's dead, though," Supergirl's voice responded. "I mean it's been two weeks since his body was found in that abandoned facility, but it feels like it just happened yesterday. The way Clark reacted when he saw his body is something I'll never forget. I have never seen him cry like that."</p>
<p>"They were bitter enemies, but that didn’t mean that Superman didn’t respect him,” Batgirl said keeping her eyes on the street below. “Luthor may have been a lot of things, but even he didn’t deserve that type of end. Unfortunately, Grodd has stayed underground since Luthor’s death, so unless he comes out of hiding, there’s not much anyone can do.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we have got to change the subject. Talking about Luther and Grodd is making me feel angry,” Supergirl’s voice said sounding more anxious than angry. “I know what to talk about: have you seen the article about Lexcorp’s new CEO?”</p>
<p>“Harry Potter, yes,” Batgirl nodded, and as she did, noticed a black limo driving down the street. “I saw all the news broadcasts about him. He's a little young to be running a multi-billion dollar company. Of course, Bruce has already checked for info about him, and he's a complete ghost. According to the information Bruce has received, there's no Harry Potter who lived in London and ran their branch of Lexcorp." </p>
<p>"Well that's interesting, but that doesn't mean he's a criminal or a villain," Supergirl's voice said with a sigh. "Besides, this Harry Potter is kind of a hunk. I mean, he doesn't look like a muscular guy, but he did fit that business suit he was wearing very well. What do you think about him, Barbara?"</p>
<p>"Well he is cute, for a guy with glasses," Batgirl said as she watched the limo she was watching turn down into a secluded alley. Keeping her eyes locked on the vehicle, she leaped from one roof to another to get a closer look. Batgirl then slowly climbed down to the fire escape to see what was happening. The limo had stopped just under where the fire escape was, and to Batgirl's surprise, Mercy Graves exited the back of it holding a small black cube with orange lines etched on it.</p>
<p>"Mercy Graves?" Batgirl said softly, almost whispering. "What's she doing in Gotham?"</p>
<p>Batgirl cautiously climbed down the fire escape as Mercy walked down further into the alley. The former henchwoman of Lex Luthor stopped for a moment and turned back to the limo and uttering two words that Batgirl couldn't hear. However, the red-headed superheroine was close enough to see Mercy's lips move to tell what she had said, "She's here."</p>
<p>Batgirl frowned intently, feeling that Mercy might be talking about her, as there was no one else in the alley or around the area in itself besides Mercy and Batgirl. Batgirl's eyes locked on to the limo to see if anyone was going to exit, but Mercy soon turned back and began walking further down the alley. Batgirl's eyes were soon diverted back to Mercy as the former associate of Lex Luthor turned into a dark corner forcing Batgirl to leave the limo behind and followed Mercy. Unfortunately, this meant that Batgirl had to jump down to the ground with very little cover separating her from Mercy. This proved disastrous as after walking around another corner, Batgirl was face-to-face with the person she had been following.</p>
<p>"Well, what do we have here?" Mercy asked with a confident smile, holding the cubed object in front of her. "A lost little bat that should avoid sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing about you, minus the bat part," Batgirl retorted, taking a defensive stance in case Mercy tried to attack her. "What are you doing in Gotham, Mercy? Lexcorp has no business here, and even though Lex Luthor is dead, I highly doubt that you have a legitimate reason for being in my city."</p>
<p>"My reasons are my own, and you have no right to follow me," Mercy smiled even wider, as if she knew she had an advantage over the heroine. "After all, I've haven't broken any laws in Gotham, and I'm a legal citizen who's free to go where I please."</p>
<p>Batgirl frowned, believing that Mercy was definitely up to something, but what she didn't know. Her eyes turned down to the cubed device Mercy was holding and asked, "What is that thing and why are you carrying it around with you."</p>
<p>"Oh this little thing?" Mercy waved it in front of Batgirl's face. "It's a device that was used to brainwash superheroines to fight in Roulette's underground battle arena. I'm quite sure you heard about this, as some of your compatriots were the star attraction of those fights."</p>
<p>"So, that's your plan?" Batgirl glared at Mercy, preparing herself to take down Mercy and destroy that device before it could brainwash her. "Last time you tried that, Huntress freed everyone there from your control and destroyed the entire place. So, what makes you think that you can succeed this time, especially when it failed so spectacularly last time."</p>
<p>"Well, for one thing, we're not going to make you fight each other this time," Mercy said, her smile widened as far as it could go. "Second, this device doesn't even work anymore. It's only a diversion which you fell for. Thirdly, I wouldn't bother trying to contact any of your friends to come to your rescue, as the limo has a radio jammer that blocks all wavelength frequencies that we activated when we stopped here. Finally, you should have paid more attention to who was in the limo with me."</p>
<p>Batgirl instantly heard a slight pop from behind her, causing her to spin around and face a tall young man with glasses. She instantly recognized the man as Harry Potter, but that was all she had time to do. The next instant, Harry pointed his wand straight at Batgirl's face and said calmly yet firmly, "Imperio."</p>
<p>A light puffy smoke emerged from Harry's wand and flew into Batgirl's mouth and nose, forcing her to breath it in. As she did, her defenses dropped as she instantly felt that Harry wasn’t a threat to her. Moreover, Batgirl relaxed and smiled at him, much like she would to a friend or a companion. Inside her mind, she heard a gentle voice speaking to her, and that voice had a british accent.</p>
<p>'Barbara Gordon, we are not your enemy,' The voice said quite calmly. 'I am Harry Potter. You already know Mercy Graves. We are here to offer you a job.'</p>
<p>'A job? I would love to work for you.' Batgirl's own voice rang in her head, without even thinking about her full time job of protecting Gotham City. 'What type of job do you need me to do?'</p>
<p>'Well, through Lex Luthor's actions for the past several years, Lexcorp has lost billions of dollars.' Harry's voice said to her, which made sense to Batgirl, as Lex had invested heavily in his schemes to defeat Superman and the Justice League. 'To recoup our losses and to avoid going bankrupt, we're going to open a club on the border of Metropolis and Gotham. This club will feature erotic dancers dressed in cosplay outfits preforming various routines, and I would like you to be the first major attraction.'</p>
<p>While Batgirl listened to Harry's words inside her mind, images began to swarm her mind, one after another. The first image was of her in her dorm room doing some of her class assignments, or at first that was what she thought. The image focused on several papers on the desk in front of her, most of which she identified as tuition bills, all of them marked 'Past Due'. Batgirl suddenly became worried about this, as she forgot completely that she was on a scholarship, and she had both her father and Bruce Wayne to depend on if something would have happened to her scholarship. However, she didn't even think about that, or moreover the fact that she was mentally blocked from thinking about that at all. Her only thought and feeling about that image was about she needed money, and Harry Potter was the only one who could help her.</p>
<p>More images similar to that one flowed through her mind, each one enforcing the need for money. Batgirl then saw an image of Harry handing her a check for an unreadable amount, yet she somehow knew that it was for a lot of money. The last images that she saw was of her dancing on a round stage with a pole in the center of it. She was wearing her cape and cowl, along with her gloves, boots, and utility belt. However, she wasn’t wearing her leotard that bore her bat sign in front of where her small but perfectly round breasts were now in plain view of her customers. There were many cheers among the crowd, many of whom she didn’t clearly see or identify, but she did see one. Far in the back, yet seeing clear as day, sat Harry Potter smiling and clapping at the routine Batgirl was doing. As the image faded, Batgirl smiled and thought about dancing just for him.</p>
<p>Batgirl’s mind snapped back to reality moments after, looking at both Harry and Mercy standing a few feet in front of her, with Harry holding out a slip of paper with the address of the Glamour Slam. Batgirl took the paper, smiling even wider and said, “When do I start?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow night starting at six,” Mercy said with a smile that could have matched Batgirl’s. “Please show up around four if you can so you can so we prepare you for the room and where you will be dancing. Also, we would like you to spread the word to your friends if they want to earn some money dancing for us.”</p>
<p>Batgirl nodded, her head becoming clearer as she looked at Harry one last time before walking away and heading back to her dorm room. After she left, Mercy stepped closer to Harry and said, "I must admit that I didn't think too much of magic. I even questioned Tala's powers from time-to-time, but seeing it work on Miss Gordon first hand, I am very impressed."</p>
<p>"The Imperius Curse renders anyone with a weak mind susceptible to suggestion," Harry explained to Mercy while they watched Batgirl leap and jump back up for the roof where she was before she followed Mercy. "The non-magical equivalent would be hypnotism, but Imperius is definitely faster and easier to do in these situations. The only downside is dealing with strong-minded individuals, as Imperius does have a problem taking down their mental defenses. However, the more powerful and strong-willed the magic castor is, the less chance the curse will fail."</p>
<p>"So, I take it that Miss Gordon is just weak minded," Mercy said, as they both began to walk back towards the limo.</p>
<p>"Not really, though her mental barriers are significantly underdeveloped," Harry responded, glancing up at the top of the building that Batgirl had climbed up to. "Truthfully, I had to use another spell to convince Miss Gordon to want to dance for us: Legilimency. It's a spell that allows me to enter her mind and place subtle suggestions and false memories into it."</p>
<p>"That sounds a lot like brainwashing," Mercy responded as they reached the limo. "If that's the case, then why not just turn her into a sex-crazed slut?"</p>
<p>Harry turned to face Mercy, still smiling at what they had just done. "I'm quite sure that you're aware of the downsides of trying such a thing." Harry answered, opening the back door of the limo for Mercy. "I just can't turn someone against their very nature, even magic can't do that. If I attempt such a thing, the person I do it to might either reject the control or if I push too much pressure into the spell, they might end up becoming an empty shell, or braindead."</p>
<p>"I see, then what will Batgirl do for us then?" Mercy asked, then climbed into the limo with Harry following.</p>
<p>"She'll start with some erotic dancing for now." Harry replied, closing the door behind them and sitting awfully close to Mercy, who didn't mind too much at this point. "I did plant the idea of stripping in her head, but she'll only want to do so for me. I will explain to Roulette to just have her do erotic dancing until she’s willing to accept stripping in front of people. We might be able to get her to some lap dances for VIPs, depending on who would enjoy seeing her there."</p>
<p>"Ah, I see what your plan is," Mercy smiled even wider, knowing exactly what Harry was insinuating. "I'll reach out to some of Lex's old underworld contacts and spread the word about the club and who the starting lineup will be. I'm quite sure that we'll have more than a few villains willing to invest in our business venture, as long as they themselves can sample the goods. However, I should warn you that some of these characters are somewhat ruthless in getting what they want, and a few of them aren't exactly sane to begin with."</p>
<p>Harry nodded his understanding, saying to her, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, we'll need to focus on acquiring our other two dancers. I would like to have them all before the end of the week if I can."</p>
<p>"That is possible, but difficult," Mercy frowned slightly. "Both Huntress and Black Canary are in different cities, even with you sending both Bellatrix and Narcissa to tail them. The problem is if we wish to avoid suspicion, we should stretch out the time factor of brainwashing each heroine. I suggest waiting at least five days before going after either of them. Also, now that I think about it, how are you going to get them to the club? Some of these girls can't travel long distances without compensation, and without superspeed or flight, it might take several hours for them to get there."</p>
<p>"Damn! I forgot about that," Harry frowned, thinking for a moment before coming up with an answer. "I'm going to have to talk to Tala and Hermione about that. I'm sure that they can come up with something to handle the time and distance for some of these girls. Back in my world, we had magical abilities that allowed us to travel large distances in a short amount of time. Besides Apparation, which you already saw, we had magical fireplaces that could teleport us from one place to another, as long as there was a fireplace there to receive us. We also had enchanted items called Portkeys that could teleport us from one fixed place to another fixed location. I think the latter would be a better idea, as Portkeys can be any everyday item that each heroine always uses. However, the magic here is different from my world so we'll have to see if we can solve that problem."</p>
<p>The limo soon started up and started driving towards Metropolis, with Mercy musing heavily as who should be next on their list of conquests. "I think Huntress should be next on our list." Mercy finally said after about a minute of silence. "I know Roulette will be particularly excited about her being in the lineup. After all, Huntress was responsible for Roulette's last business venture failing."</p>
<p>"Very well. Please inform Narcissa so she can begin the preparations so she can be ready for our arrival," Harry responded. "It might be prudent to have one of the villains to help us capture her. Maybe Cheetah perhaps.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea. I’ll have a chat with her before I meet up with Narcissa in Bludhaven.” Mercy nodded. “What’s our next step?”</p>
<p>“Right now, we’ll visit Roulette and Tonks at Glamour Slam,” Harry answered. “We need to check on their progress and see if they’re ready for our grand re-opening. After that, we’ll need to check in with Hermione and Tala and talk with them about creating magical travel devices for these ladies. After all, we don't want these girls to be late, now do we?"</p>
<p>Mercy didn’t answer, but smiled as the limo drove them back to Metropolis.</p>
<p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>The Next Night</p>
<p>"Welcome, one and all, to the new and improved Glamour Slam!" Roulette smiled widely at the male gentlemen who were surrounding the main center stage. The main room wasn't as packed with customers as Roulette had hoped, but there was enough people there to turn a profit for the night. Of course, much of that was due to the fact that she, Tala, and Mercy had spread rumors through the criminal underground about who the star attractions would be. Unfortunately, the main villains had chosen not to pay interest to this as of yet. However, many freelance henchmen did show up, and once they saw the pink-haired tall witch standing at the entrance to the club. Tonks' clothes only helped these male customers want to file in faster, many of them silently hoping that she was the main attraction. Tonks' wore a very slim tuxedo top and jacket, with her tie loosened and her white shirt unbuttoned to her impressive cleavage. She wasn't wearing pants, though, but wore extremely tight dress shorts with black, shiny high-heels and thigh-high black socks. On her head Tonks was wearing pink cotton bunny ears, which Harry thought to be somewhat strange, as Tonks was an accomplished metamorph, and could easily transform her human ears into rabbit ones.</p>
<p>Harry, Mercy, Tala, and Hermione all arrived via limo, pulling up at the entrance two hours before the club opened. Both Roulette and Tonks were waiting for them with large smiles on their faces. Harry was bewildered for a moment until he saw Batgirl behind them, still dressed in her uniform from the night before, and smiling nervously at them.</p>
<p>“She showed up about an hour ago,” Roulette said, motioning Batgirl forward. “She wasn’t in her costume, however, so I provided her with a near perfect duplicate.”</p>
<p>“Really? It looks exactly the same when I met her last night,” Harry said nodding impressively. “What’s the difference from her regular uniform?”</p>
<p>“For one thing, the main leotard is made with cheap fabrics,” Roulette answered. “Her normal uniform is made with expensive bio fibres and fabrics that can’t be ripped or torn unless by someone really powerful. The other thing is the fact that no one besides us and a few well paying customers will ever know that this is really Batgirl. As for everyone else, they’ll think that she’s just a look-alike dressed as her. I believe that they’re known as cosplayers.”</p>
<p>“So, I take it that you have several of these costumes prepared for all the heroines that we’re going to have dance for us," Hermione asked, walking up to Batgirl and giving her a visual inspection. She took special care of noticing Batgirl's red hair, looking over at Harry afterwards and saying, "You still have a thing for redheads Harry. I wonder how Ginny or your mother would react after meeting her."</p>
<p>"Knowing them, they would be more than slightly jealous of Harry's new star attraction." Tonks' chimed in. "Of course, both Lily and Ginny wouldn't mind dancing with this lovely lady, once she's willing to show off her goods, that is."</p>
<p>"Well, if we are able to re-open a portal back to our world, then we might be able to see that happen," Harry said, knowing that both Hermione and Tonks were trying to rib him a bit. Harry turned to face Roulette and asked, "Is Batgirl ready for tonight?"</p>
<p>"Oh, she's definitely ready," Roulette answered with a wry smile. “She already picked a couple of songs that she wants to dance to. She also showed me some of her dancing as well, and to tell you the truth, she’s not a novice. In fact, I’m quite sure that she might have done this before.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Harry said, nodding satisfactorily. “Well, I would like to see for myself then, if that’s alright with everybody.”</p>
<p>Roulette smiled and nodded, then motioned for Batgirl to take the stage while Harry and everyone else took seats nearby the stage. Batgirl jumped to the stage with athletic precision and placed her back against the stainless steel pole waiting for Roulette to start the music she had selected for the first dance. Roulette picked up a small remote from a nearby table and pressed the 'play' button, and as the music started, Batgirl began to dance.</p>
<p>She started moving slowly, her hips swaying to the music. As the tempo picked up, Batgirl's movements matched flawlessly, using her limber body to her advantage. Her ass wiggled in front of Harry as she leaned against the pole, looking back at Harry and giving him a seductive wink as she did. As the song was on its final verse, Batgirl dropped to her knees and arched her back, with the lighting above gazing down on her chest. She began to pump her hips and her crotch at that time, much like she would do if she was riding a dick. As the song was ending, she leaped to her feet in spectacular fashion before grabbing the pole and swinging around it, wrapping her legs around it afterwards and finishing up her routine by spinning in midair.</p>
<p>Everyone clapped generously, except for Harry, that is, as while he did enjoy Batgirl's dance, he was completely aroused by it. So much so that the reason that he couldn't clap was the fact that he had undone the top portion of his pants and he was slowly masturbating. It took him a minute before he realized that everyone there was watching him, with nearly everyone smiling about what Harry was doing.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," Harry sheepishly said, fully aware that everyone knew what he had been doing. Harry quickly buttoned his pants back up and stood up from his seat before saying, "Obviously I approve of the dance. I'll be looking forward to seeing how our customers react to her tonight."</p>
<p>“Well, if you enjoy yourself that much, then we might be able to convince Batgirl to give you a private dance later in the evening," Roulette smiled.</p>
<p>From there, everyone made their final preparations for the opening. Just before the doors opened and customers began rolling in, Harry, Hermione, Mercy, and Tala took seats at a far away table, hidden away from the crowd but in full view of the dancing stage. When the club opened, Tonks walked by showing them her outfit one last time before she opened the club and let the customers in. Once the place started filling up, Harry started hearing different types of music playing, from Hip Hop to Rock, to even some American Country. Dancers began taking the stages, with waitresses moving smoothly around the tables taking orders and delivering drinks afterwards. Harry was half-expecting Roulette to send out Batgirl with the rest of the dancers, but he also knew that wasn’t the smart play. Most of the customers were kept happy with the dancers, but after a couple of hours, Harry noticed that they were getting bored.</p>
<p>It was exactly 8:00 on the dot when Roulette took to the main stage with a microphone in her hand. "Welcome one and all to the all new improved Glamour Slam!" Roulette said with a smile. "I'm quite sure that everyone has been patiently waiting for our main attraction. Well, wait no longer. Gentlemen, I present to you the one and only Batgirl!"</p>
<p>A loud applause followed by cheers and a few whistles as Batgirl walked up to the stage from the dancer rooms in the back. Of course, many of the people there assumed that Batgirl was just a convincing look-a-like, but a small amount of them might have suspected she was the real deal, as Harry noticed a couple of guys there whispering to one another and pointing fingers at Batgirl. Harry couldn't confirm this though, as once the music began playing, the room darkened, leaving a rotation coloring spotlight over the main stage. </p>
<p>Batgirl stood still for a moment, leaning her back against the pole as the music began playing. The music was somewhat similar from the dance she gave earlier for Harry and company, though Harry could tell the difference. Batgirl performed much of the same movements as she did earlier, with her eyes focusing on Harry once she spotted him in the dark room. Every eye in the room was locked on the red-haired heroine using every part of her body to entice the male crowd. However, in Barbara Gordon's mind, she was only dancing for one person: Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Harry was instantly entranced from the dance, already having his cock pulled out from his pants and was slowly jerking it off from under the table. Halfway through the song, Hermione noticed what Harry had been doing as she had been getting horny herself and was trying to get Harry’s arm to move his hand over to her crotch, but as she grabbed his arm, she quickly realized what he was doing. So, with surprising skill, Hermione slid underneath the table and positioned herself so that she slid back up against Harry, so that his cock could easily fuck her pussy without raising suspicion from the crowd. Harry was amazed that Hermione could move like that, but she always did surprise him, one way or another.</p>
<p>While Harry and Hermione were occupied, Batgirl finished dancing as one song ended. A very loud cheer, along with several more whistles and applause came as she saw piles of money thrown into the stage. Roulette's henchmen gathered the bills up quickly as another song started to play. The song was a heavy metal song from the eighties which Harry couldn't place. However, with the loud bass and vocals from the song playing, no one could hear the screams and moans from Hermione as she rode Harry. Batgirl noticed this about halfway through her second dance, her smile turning into a frown and her eyes glaring at Hermione with a hint of jealousy. Fortunately for the male customers, she did not allow that to distract her as she flaunted her body in several suggestive positions, some of them looking as if she was being fucked.</p>
<p>Both Harry and Hermione were close to their respective orgasms after the second dance was over. Batgirl finished her second dance with her crotch directly aimed at Harry's direction, a small wet spot soaking through that part of her leotard. As the third and final song began to play, Batgirl's eyes locked onto Harry's face as he was fucking Hermione, noticing with a smile that while he was fucking this girl, Harry was clearly focusing on Batgirl.</p>
<p>With a smile, Batgirl decided to give Harry a little bit something extra in her dance routine. As the music began, she immediately went for erotic movements, using the pole in ways that many in the audience had never seen before. She first began by wrapping her breasts in between the pole, slowly moving up and down. Her ass shook and wiggled as she did, especially when she lowered herself to the point where her ass barely touched the stage floor. As she rose up, she stuck her tongue out and licked the pole, almost as if she was wrapping it around someone's shaft. By that point, it was clear to nearly everyone there that Batgirl wasn't really dancing anymore; she was in fact showing a certain someone what she was capable of sexually. </p>
<p>It wasn't long after this that both Harry and Hermione came hard, their sweaty bodies nearly drenching their own clothes by that point. However, Batgirl wasn't finished with her routine, if it was even called that at this point. Batgirl lifted her body off of the ground and spread eagled the pole, her wet pussy rubbing up against the stainless steel through her costume. With her body athletically holding in mid-air, Batgirl began humping the pole much like she was being fucked. Harry and the rest of the male customers there couldn't help but to notice the motions that Batgirl was making, sliding her crotch up and down against the pole with her thrusting her pussy into the pole as she did. Batgirl was close to orgasming when the song ended, and as it did, everyone could hear Batgirl's moans and screams. As the orgasm hit her hard, causing her to fall to the stage floor with her entire body shaking, Batgirl's thoughts were only on Harry.</p>
<p>The audience cheered loudly, throwing more cash than they had after the first two songs. Harry was very impressed by how much Batgirl had gotten every male customer behind her, as well as how deep these customers' pockets were.</p>
<p>Batgirl left the stage after she recovered, with her turning her head and blowing a kiss in Harry's direction. As she was leaving the stage, a bunch of Roulette's henchmen quickly swarmed the stage and collected all of the money that was still on the stage as well as the floor below. Roulette then took the stage again with a wide smile and informed everyone that Batgirl would return for two more sets later that night.</p>
<p>By the time the Glamour Slam closed for the night, the club made a profit of $56,879, according to Roulette, who was very pleased with how the night went. "A good first night," Roulette had told Harry in her office. "But I wouldn't expect this to continue if we only depend on one star attraction. We're going to have to present another star attraction soon, or our profits will begin to slowly disappear. I would also advise that Batgirl offers lap dances to our more elite clients, but that's up to you Darling."</p>
<p>Harry nodded his understanding and told her that he would work on it, but that rushing things might draw the attention of the Justice League, and for the moment, they need to avoid that as much as possible. Harry left the office soon after only to find Barbara Gordon dressed in her regular clothes sitting at the bar, apparently waiting on Harry.</p>
<p>As soon as she saw him, she jumped off from the stool and nearly ran into his arms. Fortunately, she stopped herself just in front of Harry right as he passed the main stage. "Hmm, I wanted to talk to you before I went back to Gotham." Barbara said to him. "I wanted to thank you for this opportunity, and I was kinda wondering if there was anything I could do for you."</p>
<p>Harry locked eyes with hers and smiled gently. "And what, pray tell, are you offering?" Harry asked her, and at that point he began using his Legimency to read Barbara's mind again. Barbara was much easier to read this time, as she seemed to be more relaxed mentally around Harry than with others. In fact, Harry found that most of her mental barriers were no longer there, and her memories were much easier to access and manipulate than last time. Harry saw Barbara's willingness to strip for Harry, and even giving him a blowjob. However, when Harry tried to change this to performing lap dances to customers, there was still significant resistance to it. Fortunately, Barbara herself had an idea about what to do next.</p>
<p>"I was kinda hoping that we could discuss this in private," Barbara said, her body fidgeting a bit. "I don't mind talking here, but I would like somewhere less public."</p>
<p>Harry instantly saw her dorm room appear in her mind, with Harry standing in the middle of it with Barbara kissing him passionately. "Perhaps we should go to your place at Gotham University and talk there," Harry said, stepping closer to Barbara to where only a half of an inch separated the two of them. "I would be happy to drive you there. You definitely must be exhausted from dancing so much."</p>
<p>"Thank you, but what about my car? I can't just leave it here, someone might try to steal it," Barbara smiled weakly.</p>
<p>"Give your keys and address to Roulette," Harry replied. "She'll have one of her lackeys drive it there before the sun rises tomorrow."</p>
<p>Barbara nodded at this, and almost eagerly ran into Roulette's office to do what Harry suggested. Harry did have to admit that Barbara did have a nice car to worry about: a red 1969 Ford Shelby GT, which made Harry wonder how she or her father could afford a car like that.</p>
<p>Both Barbara and Harry left the club just before 3AM, entering the Lexcorp limo and began making there way to Gotham City. Along the way, Barbara shifted close to Harry and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. She also mischievously placed her hand on Harry's crotch, pretending not to even notice what she was doing. That was fine with Harry, though, as he wanted Barbara to have these impulses, as it would make things much easier down the road.</p>
<p>The drive ended up being quicker than normal, but that was because there was little to no traffic on the roads during that time of night. They arrived at the dormitories in record time, taking about 15 minutes from Glamour Slam to there. Barbara exited the limo first, grabbing Harry's arm and nearly yanking it off as she tried to rush to her room. Harry barely had enough time to shut the door after he exited the limo and followed Barbara to her dorm room. </p>
<p>About 5 minutes later, they arrived on the fourth level of the dormitory from an elevator and Barbara led him to a door far at the end on the right side of the floor. Barbara pulled her keys from her jeans and unlocked the door, leading Harry into her room without a second thought. The room was simple and tidy, with a kitchen off to one side and a bedroom on the opposite side. She had a small desk next to one of  her windows with a computer and a printer securely placed on top of it. There was also a small TV and a couch at the center of the room. However, the room itself provided little for privacy, as it was meant mostly for living and educational purposes, and not to entertain guests. </p>
<p>Barbara excused herself for a moment after pouring Harry a cup of coffee. Just before she left, she grabbed a few things from her closet, though Harry wasn’t sure what. After a few minutes, Barbara returned wearing a white buttoned shirt that had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and had the bottom part twisted and tied to expose her midsection. She was also wearing an orange and black tie with the Gotham University logo on it. Finally, she had taken off her long jeans and replaced them with an orange and black checkered schoolgirl skirt, showing off her long, athletic legs. It was then that Harry noticed that Barbara was completely barefoot, obviously removing her shoes and socks.</p>
<p>"You know, I really enjoyed dancing at Glamour Slam," Barbara said, approaching Harry while swaying her hips. "I'm really glad that I accepted your invitation. Allow me to show you how glad I am."</p>
<p>Barbara quickly grabbed Harry’s head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Harry was pleasantly surprised by her boldness, but matched her kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer to him. Barbara held the kiss for a full minute, entwining her tongue with his as she did. When she pulled away from Harry, she breathlessly said, “Something inside of me wants to do anything to please you. I can’t explain it, but it’s like no matter what you ask of me, I can’t refuse you, and I don’t think I want to.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Harry asked, smiling at her. Of course, Harry knew that this was because of a mixture of the Imperius Curse and Legimency. “So, if I ask you to give me a lap dance, you would do it here and now?”</p>
<p>“Let me show you,” Barbara said, and after Harry released her, she guided him to her computer desk. Barbara stopped him just short of it as she pulled out her desk chair and turned it around to face her. “Take a seat and let me show you my skills.”</p>
<p>Harry sat down and waited for Barbara to begin dancing. Barbara went over to her nightstand and pressed a button on her alarm clock. Harry assumed that it had to be a music player too, because within that second, soft jazz began playing. With a sluty smile, Barbara began to walk back over to Harry slowly, almost as if she was matching every beat from the song to her footsteps. By the time she reached Harry, she leaned close to his face as she placed her hands on his legs, then blowing him a slow, deep kiss. As the tempo picked up a bit, Barbara bounced back and started swinging her hips, turning around and shaking her ass directly in front of Harry's face. Harry couldn't help but to notice that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt, which aroused him significantly. Barbara tilted her ass into Harry's face, rubbing it all over before pulling back and sitting down on his lap. Barbara then rubbed her crotch against Harry's, who wished very much at that point that he was pantless.</p>
<p>The song was nearly over when Barbara began grinding her pussy against Harry's crotch, obviously feeling Harry's cock through his pants. Barbara's breaths began to get quicker and heavier as she leaned back against Harry's chest with her long red hair directly in his face. When the song ended, it was clear that she was at her breaking point, as she turned her head and kissed Harry hard. Barbara orgasmed hard after that, her screams and moans becoming muffled thanks to her kissing Harry. </p>
<p>Barbara broke the kiss after she had calmed down, but she slid off of Harry's lap gently and fell down to her knees. After a short moment, she turned to face Harry and with utter boldness grabbed the top of Harry's pants and proceeded to unbutton them.</p>
<p>Harry knew what she was hungry for at this point, so he lifted his butt slightly off of the chair so she could slide his pants down and free his erect dick from them. After she had gotten Harry's pants down to his knees, she yanked out Harry’s dick out from his boxers and began to slowly jerk him off.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that I'm doing this here in my dorm room," Barbara breathlessly said, very much aware of what she was doing. "I'm not a virgin, you know. I've had sex before, though I've never done anything like this."</p>
<p>"You're enjoying yourself, though." Harry moaned as he felt Barbara's hands massage his shaft and his balls. "Aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, Harry. Let me show you," She immediately responded and quickly shoved her mouth onto Harry's cock. She took about six inches of it, about half of his shaft with one attempt, causing Harry to groan in pleasure as he felt the tip of his cock get squeezed by Barbara's throat muscles. She slowly began bobbing her head up and down along Harry’s cock, taking it out once to lick the shaft and suck his balls. Harry could tell that Barbara had done this before, not a true expert, but she did have impressive skills. Unfortunately, Harry knew that he needed something else before Barbara finished blowing him off.</p>
<p>“Barbara, there’s something I need for you to do at Glamour Slam,” Harry said softly, using his powers to re-enter her mind and trying to manipulate her into what Harry wanted her to do. “I would like you to perform private lap dances for anyone who asks for it. We really need to increase revenue if we are going to be successful. I plan to charge $100 up front to anybody who wants a private dance with you.”</p>
<p>Barbara pulled his cock out of her mouth and frowned a bit, though she still was jerking him off. “What if these guys decide to get a little frisky?” She asked. “I can’t just knock them out, after all. These guys think that I’m just a cosplayer, not the real deal.”</p>
<p>“Roulette will have one of her thugs as bodyguards in the room with you,” Harry answered. “It’s fairly common for most dancers, so the customers shouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>Barbara looked at Harry for several long moments as she jerked him off with both of her hands. Harry was quickly approaching his orgasm at that point, and Barbara knew it, as she pressed her lips right on the tip of his cock, and said, “On one condition: I want you to fuck me senseless after every night I work there.”</p>
<p>Harry was on the brink as Barbara shoved his cock down her throat. Harry grabbed her head at that point and shouted, “Deal!” and came hard down her throat. Streams of cum poured into the red-haired heroine’s stomach as Barbara drank every last drop expertly. After Harry’s orgasm had subsided, Barbara pulled her mouth off of his cock, showing Harry a few drops of his sperm still on her tongue before she finally swallowed it. Harry was very impressed to see how kinky Barbara was, and was looking forward to seeing how her pussy tasted. Unfortunately, exhaustion had finally taken a hold of Barbara, as her eyes began fluttering and she had trouble getting back to her feet.</p>
<p>“Don’t w-worry about m-me, Harry,” Barbara tiredly said, her feet wobbly to the point where Harry had to quickly pull his pants back up and get out of his seat to catch Barbara from stumbling. Harry then guided her gently over to her bed and laid her down. As soon as her head touched the pillow, Barbara's eyes closed and she began to fall into a deep sleep. However, as Harry pulled a blanket over her body, Barbara said softly to him, "Don't think that you're off the hook with me, Harry. You have better fuck me good tomorrow."</p>
<p>**********************************************************<br/>Next Chapter: Huntress</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>